Burning Bridges
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Sulley wasn't against overstepping the lines to get Mike ahead in the Scare Games, but how far would he go out of desperation? It would definitely take a lot more than some faulty wiring to better OKs chances. He'd have to get at ROR from the inside... in other words their geeky, trusting new recruit. M for sexytimes and junk like that.


**Hokay! So my pal-O DontBeAZombie asked me for a sexytimes fic where Sulley does things of the sex variety while sexing up Randall during sex :)**

**It was a ploy to get me to "practice" (she's just a raging perv)**

**Boy, I'm loving the MU fanbase! You guys are so kind and so active O_O**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why don't you come over for a bit," he'd suggested when Sully called him up that morning, frantic and hysterical with worry over the last event against ROR later that evening. "We can have a drink, maybe watch a movie, gets our minds off of all this stupid competition."

Sulley had reluctantly agreed but had raced over in record time; Randall had barely enough time to get dressed when the door to his bedroom crept open. "I'm not decent, you know."

In the doorway stood the charming likes of James P. Sullivan, a monster of his father's reputation but he was slowly making one of his own here at Monsters University. One that was kind, gentle, and loyal; could scare the pants off of any child but knew the importance of letting loose and having friends. "Nothing I haven't seen before," Sully had chuckled nervously and quietly closed the door behind him before flopping heavily onto the bed.

Randall smiled at the ginormeous pile of fur in his bed. He made a mental note to run those blankets through the dryer to get the stray fur Sulley would inevitably leave behind; he remembered having to go over this room with a fine-tooth comb when he took Sulley's place as the newest member of ROR... Maybe he should forgo the letterman's sweater.

Suddenly self-conscious Randall slithered over to the bed where Sulley lay face-down into the pillows. When he settled on the small trapezoid of space left over by Sulley's hip he felt the bigger monster sigh. "Are we alright, Sul?"

"What do you mean, *we?" came the muffled, deadpan reply. Randall readjusted his glasses and shuffled closer to run his hand down the blue furred back.

"I mean with the scare games and the fraternity and all this craziness!" Randall groaned, leaning over to rest his head on the warm, furry comfort of his mate's shoulder and pressing his fingers into the spots of purple. "I love you, James, and I don't want to lose you."

The massive furry pillow that was Sulley sighed and stretched a monstrous paw back to pet at the lizard draped over his back. "You're not going to lose me," he murmured softly, his paws keeping true with their delicate caress over his slim body, raising the scales with delightful shivers. "Whatever happens with Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa tonight won't change us."

"Except that you'll lose your best friend if you don't win."

Turning from the pillow Sulley eyed him evenly… sadly. Randall knew Mike and Sulley had grown close in training for the scare games; they'd truly become brothers unlike him and the ROR boys. But what could he do? Just a freshman with a very conditional room in a house that had yet to recognize his scaring potential, Randy couldn't afford to stick his neck out to help Mike and his stupid arrangement with the dean anymore than Sulley could. Mike dug his grave and Randall was already on probation with just one failure away from being kicked out and ridiculed. Back to the bottom with no chance of coming back up.

Sulley sat up then and pulled the coil of Randall's body into his lap. "I know. But ROR won't win, not with you, Johnny, and Javier in that simulation."

"I want to help, Sul, I just can't—"

A thick thumb pressed to his mouth, the velvety voice of his love shushing him as a pillar of steely muscle wrapped securely around his back. "I know," Sulley breathed, low and thick with something unreadable in his voice. "And don't worry."

Seemingly out of nowhere Sulley's hand swished to the back of his head to crush their mouths together in a clumsy kiss. Randall indulged his lover and his impulse for release, but when he didn't stop at the kiss it became something curious and, in all honesty, worrisome.

For a few moments he struggled to break free, to tear his mouth from the intoxicating feel and taste of Sulley, while the big blue wall of fur moved fast to work his body. Claw tips scraped the sensitive skin of his underbelly, thick godly paws caressed every bend and dip, the bulk of them arched up into him and drove him crazy with frustration and confusion. Finally he took advantage of a short pause for breath to pull away. "Sulley, what are you doing?"

Sulley stopped, panting and warm beneath him. "I really need you right now, Randy," he pleaded, bending low to plant a silky stream of kisses down his front. In between kisses he continued; "I know it's a bad time and you've got things you need to do, but I really just need to be with you right now. *Please."

What could he say to that? For the first time (and Randall didn't expect this to be a regular occurrence) he'd witnessed the notoriously bold and jaunty James Sullivan in a total 360: pleading, hopeless, and vulnerable. Sure he was grinding and molesting him, but he was still vulnerable.

Paws pulled him close and together they rolled back onto the unmade bed, Randall fitting snugly in his place under Sulley's chest. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he turned Sulley away now? Sure he had things that needed to be done but they could wait for an hour or two. Johnny and the others probably weren't even up yet. "O-Okay… yeah, sure."

He needn't more than that to pitch forward into the crook of Randall's neck and nibble and lick the scales there. A low rumbling had the fur hovering just above him tickling the length of his body before huge paws again made paths down his stomach.

Randall moaned hard when the roaming paws ran the full length of his writhing body, untangling him from the monster above and pinning him into the mattress with a hard shove.

Where he heard the strangeness in Sulley's voice he now saw it deep in his eyes. It wasn't a softness or lust or anything like that, but something dark and carnal. "You know I love you, right?"

His body was pinned now, completely covered and flattened with Sulley riding him. The hardness of what was to come grew fast, hot and throbbing and growing with the quickening thrusts near the base of his tail. No doubt he wanted Sulley as much as he seemed to want him, but… "Not yet, Sul, I need a little more…"

Maybe if he could move, grind back, stretch out the kink in his leg, he'd be right there with Sullivan, wanting it, wet and hungry.

With a jumbled murmur of lust and frustration Sulley gripped him hard and swiveled his hips into position, the poke of his erection slowly pushing into the small unprepared body made the disappointed monster whine and squirm away.

Sulley redoubled the grip on Randall and wrenched his hips up to meet the angry bulb already moist with heat. Randall's protests— and soon his growl of pain— went ignored as the impossibly thick rod pierced him mercilessly, shoving fast and deep without warning. "Ahh! Sulley sto—"

Heavy and muffing were the lips that crashed over his, keeping him quiet as the aching muscles down below cried out and begged for release against the pistoling Sulley.

Hard thrusts jolted him back into the headboard, gnashing their teeth together as he tried to scream past the deafening void of the other's mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks but it only vaguely occurred to him that they were not his own.

If this was what Sulley needed it clearly was not working, the thrusts eventually relented when the bigger monster grew tired… and soft. "J-James, please stop," Randall whimpered once Sulley pulled away to bury his face in the pillow next to the lizard's head.

"…Sorry… I'm so sorry."

With seemingly nothing else to do, Randall wrapped his arms around the bigger monster and held him close, not caring that he held the burden of all that weight on his thin body. What mattered was that Sulley had tired himself out and now only moved to pull out limply. "Randy, I'm sorry…"

Everything hurt. Even his antennae were sore from bashing against the headboard, his toes from curing so tight into the sheets, his arms from trying to shove his lover off of him. "It's okay," he whispered, more exhausted than ever before. "I'm… I'm okay."

They stayed like that until Sulley calmed down and composed himself enough to show himself out. When he'd kissed Randall goodbye it was clear as day how awful he felt, the dark sheen in his eyes replaced with regretful tears. "I'll see you tonight?" he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes darting to the floorboards.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Sulley turned, a big slow wall of despondent fur inching down the stoop and across the lawn like a glacier outrunning global warming… which is surprisingly slow considering how fast glaciers move, period. "Good luck tonight!" he'd called after Sulley. Perhaps he didn't hear for he just kept inching out onto the street for home.

Randall braced himself against a pained shiver, pulling his housecoat closer. He'd best start preparing for the last event tonight. Starting with a hot bath.

With a shaky breath Randall stepped up to the starting line, ignoring the constant ache in his… *body. *It's not a real race*, he reminded himself, *you just have to get the points. No rush.*

"C'mon, Oozma Kappa, we haven't got all night!" Randall blinked away the blurriness, wishing he'd insisted on wearing his glasses. The robot child won't care if a four-eyes like him jumped out of the shadows. Maybe four eyes would have been scarier.

Squinting past the sidelines he saw the OK fraternity scrambling, whispering and shoving none other than James P. Sullivan to the front.

The look of dread was unmistakable even from where he was. For the last time he tried to convince one of the others to go but they only shoved harder. "Just go, Sulley! Show that lizard brain who's scary!" the little dough-thing cheered. There's no mistaking something that adorable even without glasses. It's sickening.

Sulley, looking miserable as ever, crept to the starting line and took his place next to Randall. The siren blared and the two were off, Sulley taking the lead with him close behind. *It's not a race it's not a race it's not a race…*

"Get in there, Boggs!" Johnny boomed behind him, Sulley already done with his folio as Randall crept up to his door. Pie, this child was scared of snakes, scared of him. Seriously he couldn't get a bigger break.

Fast as he could he slipped into the room and took to the walls, creeping up and around the toys strewn about on the floor, the sadistic minefield of Lego pieces and JAX. Holding onto the walls were like holding onto the urchins from the first challenge: searing, stabbing, and all around horrible. Only he was the only one suffering. Damnit, Sulley!

In record time, maybe enough to catch up to Sulley, he was by the bedside and moving in for the scare. *Big points, Boggs*.

He just needed to get a little closer. With a big breath he knew he could just pull through the next few minutes; a big breath and he was crawling up to the robot's side.

No return.

All or nothing.

Stabbing, tearing pain ripped through him from the bottom up as he stretched for the bedpost, coming on too fast to hold back the wail of pain and too hard to catch himself as his body went into numbed shock and tumbled onto and off the bed onto the heart-patterned rug.

The "child" shot up, reared its hideous mechanical head and zeroed in on him strewn across the floor, panting and wheezing to spew out a decent growl. One that took the computer a couple seconds to recognize and program a pretty pathetic scream in response.

In the other room he could hear the endings of a thunderous roar, and Sulley's child shrieking its head off. It was so loud it would be no surprise if the other monster had triggered his own robot demon.

Outside the ending horn blared and the lights flickered on in the tiny human-simulated room. Pulling himself straight, Randall stormed to the door, kicking a hideously deformed teddybear out of his way and slamming the arena shut behind him.

Maybe he should have stayed inside.

All of ROR just stood at the bench. Watching him. Hating him. Looking at the scoreboard wasn't even necessary as the smoke spewing from Johnny's ears and the death glare (which alone would have broken the entire simulated program!) spoke plenty for his performance.

"Hearts, really?" Huh. He was wondering what the wave of laughter had been about. Of course hearts.

"Take that, lizard head!" whipping around to— well he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do exactly. Yell? No, the dough-thing wasn't what had him boiling with rage, he didn't deserve the pain in his arse.

But the blue and purple monster, the one with the guilty stare that had been watching him limp down from that stage in front of the entire student body, he deserved it all. Sulley stared for a few moments, silently begging his forgiveness as Mike gave him a hard slap on the back and pulled him down to muss his fur, before turning back to sit down on the bench.

"Mess with me, Sullivan?" Randall hissed, ripping off his letterman's jacket and whipping it to the ground. He wouldn't be needing it come tomorrow. "You won't win."


End file.
